Gavi: Three's a Crowd
It seemed appropriate they found Josiah in the garden. He’d always liked playing in the dirt. Gavi could remember him trying to get her to come try it out too. She’d scoffed and went to go spar with Zahra. Now, she dropped down on her knees beside him. “So what the fuck is this then?” she asked, grabbing some weird plant bulb. “Onion or something?” Josiah gave her a flat, unimpressed look. “That’s a dirt clod.” “Oh.” Well, Gavi’d never claimed to be good at gardening. She tossed it over her shoulder, glancing back at Timur. “Hey,” she said, nudging Josiah with her elbow. “Brought someone else along too.” “Hey Daddy,” Timur said, smiling a little and waving. God, he was such a nerd. Gavi loved him so much. “Hey Timur,” Josiah said, grinning back. Putting Gavi entirely out of mind. Fair enough. “Hey,” she nudged Josiah again. “I’ll fuck off, let you two catch up some. But hey, Josiah? I got shit I need to talk to you about later.” Josiah shot her a look, narrow eyed and suspicious. Yeah, fair. Kinda stung though anyway. Gavi got up, brushed the dirt off her knees. She pulled Timur into a hug, ruffling his hair. “You have fun now.” ~*~*~*~*~*~ With leaving Josiah and Timur to catch up, Gavi wasn’t sure what to do with herself. Ended up parking herself outside Josiah’s hut and sharpening her weapons. Got her a lotta looks. Fucking pacifists. Only one of them actually approached her. Gavi glanced up, still sharpening her axe. She was a pretty woman, with a point to her ears and small tusks jutting out of her jaw. Her wavy brown hair had flowers falling out of it-- looked like she’d started to braid them in and then stopped halfway through. No shoes on her feet either, and a basket on her hip. “Hello!” Even her voice sounded sweet. Unbelievable. “Are you a friend of Josiah’s?” “You could say that,” Gavi said. She stood up, sheathing her axe. “Gavriella, of the Sacharet tribe.” Gavi held her hand out. “Rita, of, uh Little Creek?” She giggled a little. “I just came by with some bread for Josiah. He’s so bad at making it himself, you know.” Rita leaned in, grinning and crinkling her nose. God, this woman was adorable. “Well. I bet Josiah’s been too busy gardening to start on lunch again hasn’t he? We’d better go help him out, hm?” Gavi was starting to have a suspicion about this. She followed Rita inside, held back while she went right in to cooking. “You and Josiah,” she asked slowly. “You dating or something?” “Oh yes. Have been for some months now.” She smiled, like a real fucking sap. “He’s so sweet. What about you? How do you know Josiah?” Well. Gavi’d never been one for beating around the bush. “I had his fucking kid.” ~*~*~*~*~*~ Rita turned out to be good natured enough that dumping that on her hadn’t killed the conversation. A patient teacher too, cause it wasn’t like Gavi’d ever made a point to do much in the kitchen. Soft though, all the way down. Gavi’d started talking about some of the battles she’d seen, and Rita’d got distressed and asked if they could stop. Gavi had. No point in burning bridges. While Rita set the table, Gavi went out to get the boys. They were filthy, and happy. Made Gavi’s heart swell to see ‘em like that. “I thought you weren’t much of a cook,” Josiah asked, grinning as he scrubbed his hands. Gavi grinned, ignoring Timur’s protests as she scrubbed his face clean. “Yeah well, I had help.” Josiah’s smile dimmed, and Timur got quiet too. “What? I like Rita. Sweet woman. Pretty too. You’re a lucky guy, Josiah.” “Yeah. Lucky,” he said. Wasn’t looking at her though, or Timur. Just dried off his hands and headed inside. “You liked her, Mama?” Timur asked. “Yeah. She’s soft but… sweet. Good match for your father.” Timur’s face was clean. Gavi was still wiping at it. “Is there something… wrong?” she asked. Timur ducked his head. “She’s not you,” he muttered. Ah. “Hey, I think that’s a good thing. If there was another one of me around I might haveta punch her.” The joke didn’t work, Timur wasn’t grinning. Gavi rested her hands on his shoulders. “You know I’ve had a lot of partners other than your dad. I don’t hold it against him for finding someone else. Give it some time, I’m sure some day you’ll get along fine with Mama Rita.” “I don’t want another mama.” “I know motek. I know.” ~*~*~*~*~*~ “So what brings you to Little Creek?” Rita asked. Josiah was fixing her braids, tucking the flowers back in. It was cute. “We came to see Daddy,” Timur jumped in. “Really. And your mama just figured she’d take time out of her busy life, to come on over and see me?” Josiah said. Gave her looks, outta the corner of his eye. “Yeah! Right, Mama?” Timur looked at Gavi. Gavi looked down and didn’t say anything. “Of course you want something,” Josiah said bitterly. In the corner of her eye, Gavi could see Timur looking hurt and betrayed. “Never the kind just to come by to hang out huh?” Well. This wasn’t how Gavi’d thought to bring it up. But now that it was, well. She stood up. “Do you wanna talk about this somewhere private?” she asked. “Sure yeah, fine. Lets go.” Josiah led her around the corner, out of earshot from Rita and Timur. If they kept their voices down. “What the fuck are you here for?” he asked lowly, crossing his arms. Gavi ran her hand through her hair. “How much you know about what’s been going on back home?” she asked. “''This'' is my home-- and not much. Dear ol’ Bloodgrut still conquering his way through the land?” Josiah asked sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “Yeah. Not as much. Been a lot of upheaval-- Ezra’s dead. Levi too. And Griffin-- Imesh.” Gavi closed her eyes for a second. The grief still ran deep. She shook it off. “I got the bone rot, and a mission from Gruumsh.” For a second Josiah’s anger faded into sympathy, and then hardened back at the name of Gavi’s ex-god. “And then I saw some shit and decided, fuck Gruumsh.” “You’re kidding,” Josiah said. “You? Ditching Gruumsh? I don’t believe it. What’d you see, the senseless brutality of what he does?” “Not at first,” Gavi said steadily. “Thing I saw that made me question-- it was the afterlife.” Josiah looked shocked. Put a hand over his mouth, sagging against the wall. “Yeah. I fucking died for a second there.” “Gavi…” Josiah reached out, and then pulled back. It stung, but she always had shrugged him off before. “I’m sorry to hear that.” “Hey, I think I like myself better now than I did before. I don’t regret it.” Gavi shrugged, flashing a tight smile. “I’m trying to leave as few of those behind as possible.” “And yet you come here,” Josiah said. Gavi’s smile faded. “Yeah. I come here,” she agreed quietly. “But hey, may-fucking-be I’ll leave here with no regrets. Just… you mind talking to me for a second? Helping me figure something out?” Josiah snorted wryly. “Might as well, huh? All right what’s on your mind?” Gavi worked her jaw for a second. Where to start. “You don’t follow Gruumsh any more,” she said, watching Josiah shake his head. “Do you follow another god?” Josiah shifted, looking off to the side. “Not right now. I don’t…” he gestured helplessly. “I’m trying to figure things out. Taking it slow.” Yeah. Gavi hadn’t had that option. She nodded. “Well for the record I’m following Iomedae now,” she said. “And well, guess my other question is… how does leading up an orc nation sound to you?” “Gavi what the fuck?” Josiah looked so confused. Yeah Gavi had that effect sometimes. “I was talking about upheaval? Well Immanuel was the last fella to set himself up in charge. I cut his head off a few days ago. He’d said we needed new leadership and he was right, just wasn’t fucking him. I talked down his army, and there’s still a lot of folks that need talking to. Problem is, I ain’t gonna be around long enough to hold this together.” “And you think they’ll listen to your baby-daddy?” Josiah asked. Gavi couldn’t meet Josiah’s eyes. She stared off, at where Rita was offering Timur some bread. “Not as much as they would my husband.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Josiah staring. Then he was laughing. Loud enough Rita and Timur looked up. “S’fine, we’re still talking, don’t mind us,” Gavi called, pasting on a smile and waving. Then turned and hustled Josiah back further a ways and waited for the laughing to subside. “God, Gavi. You just got the best timing, huh?” Josiah said, shaking his head. “I’m just settling in, getting to know a nice girl, and here you come.” “Yeah. Here I come,” Gavi agreed. “Josiah I’m sorry--” “Not sorry enough to not,” he said, defeated. “You’re right. I’m not sorry enough to not,” Gavi agreed. “But hey,” she nudged Josiah’s ankle with her foot. “That ain’t a yes or a no.” “Gavi…” Josiah stood up straight, looking down at her. “You never were one to make it easy.” He cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb against her skin. Gavi wasn’t sure what else to do but let him. “Yeah, I’ll fucking marry you.” ~*~*~*~*~*~ Josiah’d wanted to break the news to Rita privately. Good idea, in Gavi’s book. Also gave her a chance to talk to Timur about it. He was excited, despite Gavi trying to make sure he understood this wasn’t out of love. She needed someone to lead once she died, and Josiah was the best option. It didn’t do much to tamp down her son’s enthusiasm, so Gavi didn’t try too hard. Both of ‘em turned out to be in favor of getting it done soon as possible, so before too long Gavi found herself standing in front of a priest, going through a ritual she didn’t understand. Trying to ignore the drying tear tracks on Rita’s face. Soon enough the priest was pronouncing them man and wife and that was that. The four of ‘em walked back, awkwardly discussing plans. There was a lot to get back to, and Gavi wanted to leave in the morning. Josiah looked exhausted, but didn’t argue. Gavi left him and Rita packing, with Timur helping, and went outside to sit and stare up at the sky. Rita was the one to come talk to her first. She’d washed her face, so the only indication she’d been crying was the fact she looked about ready to do it again. “Will you take care of him?” Rita asked, twisting her hands in her skirt. “He’s very kind, and gentle, and he’s got a wonderful sense of humor--” Gavi silenced her by reaching out and gripping her hands. “I’m a paladin of Iomedae, do you know what that means?” Rita shook her head. “Means I’m a protector. A fighter. I’ll protect him. And you too.” Rita looked down. “Oh,” she said. Gavi had the feeling that she hadn’t been as reassuring as she’d meant to be. “Excuse me,” Rita said, pulling away and fleeing. Gavi watched her go, frowning. For now she’d leave her be, but they lived in a harsh world. If Rita was gonna be Gavi’s sister-wife, then she’d best get used to it. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Rita didn’t seem to want to leave, but finally it got late enough Josiah gently steered her out the door. Timur was already asleep, so when the door shut it was just Gavi and her husband. Their eyes met across the room. Could cut the tension with Gavi’s axe. “I’m going to bed,” he said. Practically beat a retreat back to his bedroom. A second later, and Gavi got up and followed. Cause the situation was shit but at least the two of ‘em could have some fun. When she got there Josiah was sitting on the bed with one boot off. He looked about to say something. Gavi didn’t give him a chance. She was on him, straddling his lap and kissing his face, his neck, anywhere she could get at. Tried to push him down on the bed, but Josiah was pushing back. She let him, sliding off his lap and standing awkwardly by the wall. Hadn’t expected that. Josiah looked pissed. “What the fuck Gavi? What are you thinking?” “Husband,” she said, gesturing to Josiah. “Wife,” she gestured to herself. “Fucking,” and she gestured to the bed. “Of course you are,” Josiah said, running his hands over his face. “Gavi I’m fucking tired. I’m going to sleep. Just… keep your hands to yourself.” Gavi reached out. “Josiah--” He turned away from her. “We can talk tomorrow. Just go to sleep.” Gavi’s hand dropped and she stepped back while Josiah finished tugging off his boots, climbing under the covers. Slowly she went around to the other side, easing down and pulling off her boots too. Josiah turned so that his back was kept to her. She studied him for a second and then lay down too. Must be a special type of bride to spend her wedding night like this. Gavi stared at the wall, and took a long time to fall asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Gavi was roused to full wakefulness when she felt Josiah moving. She yawned, rolling over stretching. “Morning,” she said. Josiah just grunted, scrubbing his hand over his face and keeping his back to her. Gavi studied him. Her husband now. And maybe it wasn’t out of any sense of love, but damned if Gavi wasn’t gonna do her best at being a wife anyway. “Hey, so uh last night was… awkward.” “You think?” Josiah snorted, but he turned to look at her. “God, Gavi. Have you ever in your life considered taking it slow?” Gavi sat up. “Not usually no. And now…” she looked away. Had a lot of shit to do and not much time to do it in. “Yeah. I know,” Josiah said grimly. He shifted to face Gavi fully. “We didn’t get married for love Gavi. We got married so you had someone to leave behind.” Gavi looked down at the blankets in her lap. There was a flower-shaped patch sewn across it-- Rita’s doing, Gavi’d bet. “You were the only one I could think to turn to. We talked about that.” “Yeah yeah. I just,” Josiah scrubbed a hand over his face. “I had a life here Gavi. I had Rita,” and he sounded pained talking about it. “Well hey if it’d help, priest is still here,” Gavi pointed out. “We can get you and Rita married on the way out and--” “I’m not marrying Rita.” Gavi stopped, and started really watching Josiah. “I’ve been thinking and, I ain’t sure I believe in having a bunch of wives. Think maybe, I oughta be sticking with just the one.” Just one. And it wasn’t Rita. “Josiah-- I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” The blanket on her lap felt like a condemnation, now. Gavi pushed it off, letting it bundle and twist between them. “Would it have made a difference?” he asked. Gavi couldn’t meet his eyes. “No,” she admitted. Just would’ve made the guilt worse. “Yeah. Thought as much.” Josiah was bitter, Gavi could hear it in his voice. And yeah-- she deserved it. “Hey look-- I know I’ve been shitty to you,” Gavi said, lifting her chin. “And I am sorry about that. Timur deserved to have you around more, and you deserved to see him. And, even if this,” she gestured at the two of them, “isn’t out of any kind of love… I still wanna make it work.” Slowly Gavi reached out, resting her hand on Josiah’s shoulder. He didn’t pull away. “You’re giving up a lot for me. I appreciate it. And… I don’t want to see you miserable.” Josiah turned and studied Gavi for a second. Must have seen that she meant it. Some tension that he’d been holding for as long as Gavi’d been there started to unwind. “Since when do you care?” he said. Half teasing, half testing. “Yesterday, probably,” Gavi answered back. Letting herself start grinning a little. Scooted over so she could sit next to Josiah, their shoulders almost touching. “Better late than never?” “You are so full of shit,” Josiah said, but he was grinning while he said it. Gavi’d count that as a success. “Hey I’m the big boss now. That’s authority.” Gavi puffed up her chest and stuck out her chin. “Uh uh. Authority this,” and Josiah was shoving a pillow in her face, knocking her back against the bed. Gavi spluttered and flailed, grabbing for another pillow and blindly smacking it against Josiah a few times. She heard him laugh, and the darkness covering her vision disappeared. “You wanna talk about full of shit?” Gavi declared, thrusting her finger in the air. “You. You’re fucking full of shit.” Josiah laughed again, lying back on his elbow next to her. “Well then we make a good pair then, don’t we?” He was close enough Gavi could feel the heat of his body. And even if he’d pudged up a little since the last time they’d fucked, she could still feel her heart starting to race. “Josiah?” Gavi reached up, lightly clasping his shirt collar. Started to tug him down. Stopped when he took her hand and pulled it off. “Not yet, Gavi,” he said. “This,” he gestured to the two of them, “isn’t anything but you using me. I know--” he said before Gavi could protest. “And I get it. I said yes, didn’t I?” He quirked a sad smile, brushing a thumb over her cheek. “Kinda getting sick of it though. So for now, let’s just talk. Figure this out. We’ve had sex, Gavi. Next time, it’d be nice if there was a little more love.” “Love, huh? I ain’t sure how easy that’ll come for me.” Gavi’d never seen herself as the marrying type. Too much commitment, too many demands. Funny how a little rot could change her mind. “Could always give it a shot,” she said cheerily. Josiah grinned. And fuck-- she knew that look sparking in his eyes. He was already there. “That’s the Gavi I know. Now c’mon, we got some orcs to authoritize.” Gavi snorted and rolled over, grabbing for her boots. This wasn’t where she’d ever figured she’d end up, but hey. It wasn’t looking so bad after all. Category:Vignettes Category:Gavi